


A Close Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AraSol fanfic.<br/>I should get better at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any spelling errors. I haven't checked it.

I sat against Sollux, looking at our friend's grave. It's been four year since Gamzee died. Our close friend Tavros, also Gamzee's love, had a breakdown three years ago, Gamzee's dying day, a committed suicide. I walkes in his hive to check on him, but I only found his body hanging from a rope connected to the ceiling fan. He had cut marks on his wrists and dry blood all over the rope.  
He got buried next to Gamzee. Every year Sollux insists on coming to their graves. Even if we can see them in dream bubbles. He says he comes to keep them clean. Plus he likes to put down flowers. A voice interrupts my thoughts, "Araida, honey, are you ready to go?"  
"Yus, I think I am." I get up and pat each grave. When I touch Gamzee's it reminds me of Karkat. "I think we should go see if KarKat is okay. They were morails you know."  
"Ya, we should. Should I call before we drop by?"  
"Ya, that would be the smart thing to do." I look over and notice he looks worried. "Don't worry, he's okay. He would never leave Nepeta"  
"I hope you're right," he said while dialing Nepeta's number. She picked up on the third ring. "Hey, Nep, mind if me and AA stop by for a visit?"  
"Sure, Sollux," I hear Nepeta say from the other line.  
"Thanks," he says then hangs up. We walk to the car in silence. One the car ride the image of Tavros's hanging body was glued to my eyes, open or closed.  
When we get there, I knock on the door and Karkat answers, "Hey Soll, Araida," he says, nodding to us when he said our names, "What have you guys been up to?" I speak up fast, "We went to see Gamzee and Tavros's graves."  
"Oh, well, you guys should have invited me and Nepeta."  
I speak again, "We usually do, but you say no, so we figured you would say no."  
"Oh, okay. Would you guys like to come in?"  
"No thanks," I say looking at the sky, "It's getting late, we should really get home, but it was nice seeing you again."  
"Ya, you guys stop by anytime."  
"Bye, KK," Sollux adds.  
We walk back to the car, hands linked, in silence. We were on the highway, when a huge diesel cut us off and hit's Sollux's side of the car. I ducked before the airbags deployed. The windshield cracks and breaks, sending shards everywhere. Sollux tries to duck, but can't get past the airbag. a sharp piece of glass hits him in the head. Then, quite suddenly, everything stops.  
I get out of the car, run to Sollux's side, and get him out, too. I can faintly hear sirens in the distance, but I am fully focused on Sollux. His mustard yellow blood stains my white dress. I knew they wouldn't get hear in time and he knew it too.  
"AA, I love you. I love you so much my heart hurts when I think of you. It makes me sad to know I won't have a future with you, but at least I have a past. Just remember that all I want is for you to be happy. You may think that is now impossible, but no matter what happens remember there are people who love and support you, no matter what. Also, when I'm gone, don't do anything crazy or stupid."  
"I love you, too. Gog, why are you doing this to me?!" I chocked out. He reaches up and wipes away the tears I didn't realize I was crying. He kisses me and whispers, "I love you." Then his body went limp. "I love you more," I sob/chock out. All I can do is cry. When the ambulance shows up, the paramedics told me to get in as they loaded Sol on a stretcher. "I'm fine!" I shout at them. They calmly reply, "The glass in your arm says otherwise."  
My heart heart, so I never realized it's presence. "At least that will heal," I say and call KK.  
~Three Years Later~  
I sit by Sollux's grave, with KK and Nepeta close by. Them being closer to Gamzee and Tavros's graves allow me to cry. "I miss you," I tell the grave, "I miss everything about you." Then I can't help but collapsing into my sobs.


End file.
